A quint configuration fire apparatus (e.g., a fire truck, etc.) includes an aerial ladder, a water tank, ground ladders, a water pump, and hose storage. Aerial ladders may be classified according to their horizontal reach and vertical extension height. Traditionally, weight is added to the fire apparatus (e.g., by making the various components heavier or larger, etc.) in order to increase the horizontal reach or vertical extension height of the aerial ladder. Traditional quint configuration fire trucks have included a second rear axle to carry the weight required to provide the desired aerial ladder horizontal reach and vertical extension height. Such vehicles can therefore be more heavy, difficult to maneuver, and expensive to manufacture.